narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi Taiko
Natsumi Taiko (褪紅なつみ''Taiko Natsumi'') is a Chunin-level kunoichi from Konohagure. She was appointed as a team member of Team Ringo, made up of Kiyoshi Inuzuka, her step-sister Yuriko Roronoa, and herself. She currently works alongside the Konoha 11, as the pink-loving, bubbly, social girl. By training as the only member in Konoha who knows Crystal Release, she excels in her unique kekkei genkai. Background Natsumi grew up in a small village in the Land Of Earth. It was near the Hidden Leaf Village, but still pretty far away. After school, she would always steal cherry blossoms and use them to decorate her room, her hair, her clothing, and even used them to make Sakura candy. Soon, her father died. He had always been incredibly strict, just like all Taiko parents. But when Natsumi’s older brother came into the game, he was even stricter. Given the role as parent, he pushed Natsumi harder than ever to train and train and train. But when Natsumi couldn’t take the load, he enrolled her in a Foster Camp. Foster Camps of Taiko were camps for kids who are abandoned by their parents. They are trained incredibly hard, but to become spies. Not wanting this future, her older brother literally dragged her to the Camp, where she escaped and started running to Konoha. She was interrogated by Ibiki and they realized that she just really wanted to have a better life with parents. At the same time, Yuriko’s family also came to Konoha and the village wanted them to take her in to show their trust so Yuriko’s family took her in. The young girls immediately bonded and trained together. They were also in the same academy class. During her training, she found out that she had incredible power, especially while fighting Hinata and her gentle fist style.. She finished her basic training as a mediocre student. Personality Natsumi is known to be the bright, bubbly, pink-loving ninja of Konoha. No one really believes that she had grown up to be a hunter-nin. As a young child, Natsumi was quiet and shy, having hardly any friends and an incredibly strict older brother. After stumbling into the Roronoa house, she was even quieter, and refused to talk to anyone completely. It was when she became closer to her step-sister Chieko that she opened up and began to view the world as a bright and happy place. After being close with her family and finally feeling like she fit in, she became open, and the bright person she is today. Natsumi is also known to have a strong, resilient, determined side. After exiting the hot springs and finding a blue jean jacket in the lost and found, Natsumi kept it and pledged to become a braver, stronger person. When Natsumi is angered, or sees something she dislikes, she instantly goes crazy. This is demonstrated when Natsumi fights in the preliminaries, and 'murders' her opponent. After being told that her older brother never loved her, she instantly took out all of her anger on him, scaring the rest of the crowd. After meeting her older brother again at Ichiraku Ramen, she is invited to go back home to the Closed Leaf Village. Back at home, her brother teaches her how to trust noone, and how to be strong. In the second part, when Yuriko invites Natsumi back to Konoha, she denies, having learned her lessons from her brother Ryuu. If takes a little time for Yuriko to bring the bubbly Natsumi back, but when she does, Natsumi returns to her bubbly state, just a whole lot stronger and brave. Appearance Natsumi has light brown hair and light blue eyes CONSTRUCTION Category:DRAFT